


【后翼弃兵】心轨辙叉

by RanshinNusuko



Series: 【后翼弃兵】The Queen‘s Knights [3]
Category: the Queen’s Gambit, 后翼弃兵, 女王的棋局
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanshinNusuko/pseuds/RanshinNusuko
Relationships: Townes/Beth
Series: 【后翼弃兵】The Queen‘s Knights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【后翼弃兵】心轨辙叉

成熟是男人最没有成就感的魅力。  
Townes一直深信这点。他从不与青涩的男学生交往，并不是因为他对那些年轻而精力旺盛的肉体没有兴趣，而是他认为，被“成熟”所吸引的人缺少理智和社会经验，他们不知道假以时日，成熟会成为每一个人被青少年仰望的角度。这种魅力不需要什么内涵，时间自会将其催熟。而一旦那些人也走向成熟，就会发现，其实成熟也没什么了不得的。  
年轻是女人最没有价值的吸引力。  
尽管他从未爱上过女人，却依旧觉得只迷恋于年轻女人的男人肤浅。年轻是任何人终将逝去的存在，它不能作为一种稳固的资本去让一个人爱上另一个人的灵魂。如果一个女人只有年轻，那她将会一无所有，而盯上这点的男人仅仅是想占些便宜，与无赖没什么两样。  
爱情不该是这般模样，Townes见了太多分离，以至于相遇对他而言却少了些隐秘的兴奋感。  
于是爱情成了生活的一部分，在邂逅与浪漫主义之外。他是个男同性恋，却与爱人过着类似夫妇般的生活，尽管不被大众所接受，但这种生活，依旧是他能够追求范围内的稳定。  
Roger爱打牌和游泳，他爱阅读和象棋，他们都爱伴着电视里肥皂剧的声音喝咖啡。他们还有一只苏牧，只要有阳光，每天清晨两人都会与它一同散步，在街边的长凳上吃早餐，彼此隔着十几公分的距离，以至于恐同人士不至于冲上来向他们丢石头。  
这样挺好，Townes想，这种生活好的超出预期。  
他从没想过找个女人结婚什么的，这种近乎欺诈的行为会毁了他身为人的自尊，也会毁了他和Roger的生活，更会毁了另一个无辜的女人。所以女人，大概是他此生无法熟悉的存在。  
女人。他想，女人的人生总有一种男人没有的悲哀在其中，因为她们必须追求一些庸俗短暂的东西才能被社会所接受。  
这大概是他一直以来难以对女人动心的原因，直到他遇上Beth Harmon.  
Beth Harmon的出现，挑战了Townes所有认知。她出现在他的视野中的时候，年少，美丽而不自知，象棋上的才能更是让任何人胆寒伴着兴奋。  
她活在Townes生活范围以外的地方，是他从未曾想象过这世界能拥有的人。  
没人不会被这种存在所吸引，特别是当“成熟”的他意识到面前的少女对自己有些类似情窦初开的情感之时。  
该死的成熟。Townes想，成熟的人得负责把事情拉上正轨，尽管他才是那个脱轨的人。  
年轻的女孩对成熟的男人一见钟情，多么庸俗的故事，不值得浪费记者的笔墨，早有无数本矫揉造作的小说写过类似的故事。他们大多经历相爱、误会、互相伤害、解除误会、原谅之后走向婚姻殿堂，也有的另辟蹊径，将其变成一段令人回味无穷的悲剧，当一切物是人非，已经年华不再的女主角摩挲着成熟男人泛黄的相片，为故事留下一个伤感的余韵。  
只是，没有一本言情小说的男主人公是同性恋，也没有一本言情小说的女主人公是Beth Harmon.  
Beth Harmon的人生没有预设的轨道，他们的再次相遇让Townes认清这点。  
她依旧对Townes保留着爱意，却已经长大到足够让Townes说服自己接受这个让他难以自拔的错误。她快要二十岁，却已经向王位发起进攻，甚至那奖杯已经唾手可得；而他将近三十岁，依旧英俊，依旧足够能吸引她。  
他迫切的想知道，若是自己吻了她，生活会破碎成什么样子。Townes头一次主动追求破碎，脱轨的冲动从他的骨节中叫嚣着冲出来，几乎让他捧住她的脸。  
像电影里被女主角激发出情感的男主角一样。  
可他不是Beth Harmon的男主角，他不是任何女人的男主角。Roger开门的声音惊散了那股子破坏欲，回归理智的他惊讶于自己方才的冲动。  
他头一次没有迎上Roger的眼神。  
他不是怕被Roger看穿自己的心虚，而是害怕自己的道德谴责会将自己定性为一个不配拥有现在生活的人。  
然后Beth匆忙离开了。他没有拉住她的欲望，因为他此刻最不敢对视的人正是她。  
他没有胆量将自己的生活击碎，于是他击碎了Beth的心。一丝暧昧换来一颗破碎的心，再次证明了成熟的男人虚假的魅力。  
他依旧在为《国际象棋评论》工作，只是再也不下象棋。取而代之的，他学会了打牌，也学会了烹饪，还学会了游泳——一切Roger喜欢的东西。  
Roger问起来的时候，Townes只是说，是“象棋的世界不允许他进入”。  
玄乎其玄，被Roger一笑置之。  
但只要还在象棋界活动，想躲开Beth Harmon的消息是不可能的。  
Beth曾沉寂了一段时间。她养母去世的消息登上了当地的新闻报纸。Townes和其他与Beth交好的棋友一样，通过电话送上哀悼。电话挂断的一瞬间，Townes明白他不是此刻最适合陪在Beth身边的人。  
他不知道该如何帮助Beth，只得默默关注象棋界的风云变幻，关注Beth的低谷期。  
越是关注，越是意识到，他与Beth过这两种截然不同的人生。自己在轨道内，无论怎么变道，可动范围都如此狭窄，而Beth不受任何束缚，于是她总会横冲直撞的闯入其他人的人生，留下些美好而混乱的痕迹，而后挥手道别。  
但Townes还是主动报名去了莫斯科，做象棋邀请赛的专访。他知道Beth一定会在，也想试着闯进她的人生一次。  
出现在他视野里的Beth Harmon，像刚刚踏上这片冻土的叶卡捷琳娜二世，带着一份纯粹和小心翼翼，却丝毫不掩饰自己的野心。  
那个瞬间，Townes的手擅自动了起来，用手中的器械将这一刻捕捉进底片中。  
他的心脏狂热的跳动着，而他终于将这跳动与破坏欲分开。  
他认识Beth Harmon太早，远早于她真正成为棋盘上的女王，而Beth是这世界重要的一部分，他过早的意识到了她的重要，过早的想要将这一切留下痕迹。  
他早在Beth还是一粒种子的时候就看到了她繁茂的枝杈；早在她还是一只雏鸟的时候就看到了她丰满的羽翼；早在她还是一只幼虎的时候就看到了她尖利的獠牙。他过早的预见这种狂热，过早的经历这种狂热，将其当成了他私有的东西。他不知道爱情是不是这般狂热的东西，但Beth Harmon是唯一让他如此狂热的人。  
而如今，他的一切预像成真。  
Beth Harmon则不同，她倾心过他。而他注定成为她人生里的成熟男人，接受她的拥抱，挥手向她告别。  
“我们第一次对弈，你无意义的挪动着棋子，而我却找不到破解之法。我从未成为过你的对手，Beth.你曾经这样对过别的人吗？”  
“没有。”Beth回答的时候，眼神里依旧会闪过第一次见面时那种灵动的羞涩，这让他再次意识到，Beth是个年轻的女人。  
“我很荣幸我是唯一一个得到Beth Harmon如此垂青的人。”Townes说着，看向Beth眼底。  
曾经的破碎和慌乱消失不见，仿佛被什么力量而软化重塑了，熠熠生辉的是情感本身，而非以此滋生的怨恨、嫉妒、伤感和愤怒。  
两人相视一笑，一切回到正轨。  
他是记者，而她是世界冠军。她拥抱他，带着他可以允许自己接受的惊喜和思念；她回头看向他，扬起的笑容被他的相机记录下来，那个瞬间由她和他一起保存下来，成为永恒记忆的一部分。  
她学会接纳这个世界，而他终于学会如何爱她。  
成熟的男人和年轻的女人，记者笔下挥不尽的故事。  
——The End——


End file.
